


soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur

by auroraz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aha, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Canon Universe, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Sadism, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Sub Jeon Wonwoo, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Vibrators, from fans and staff, masochist wonwoo, my burning hatred for awful management companies!!, only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz
Summary: Jeonghan could only follow Wonwoo silently back to the practice room, their relationship still hidden from any of the staff. He wanted to take the younger back to the dorms at that moment, order food, and cuddle the tears away. None of them have the right to feel this way, especially on one’s birthday.or alternatively,The events following Wonwoo's birthday V-Live.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur

**Author's Note:**

> B U R N P L E D I S!!
> 
> This is 3k+ of me projecting my rage against that stupid company for ruining his birthday, and wonwoo deserves multiple orgasms (even if it's fictional). South Asian carats, I hear you and wish Pl*dshit would do something about it.  
> This masochist Wonwoo/sadist Jeonghan idea has been brewing since I first made my nsfw twt back in 2017... And with everything that happened here I am to project those feelings into 3k of porn.
> 
> This is still un-betad so please excuse any mistakes!

The dorm is empty, besides the two of them, Jeonghan forcing his floormates to the other two units or out to eat. Wonwoo looks empty, physically and emotionally, snuggling into Jeonghan as close as he could, wanting comfort from his boyfriend. Jeonghan curses their company daily, disappointed but not surprised in the way they are constantly watched over like toddlers, even though Seventeen is a five-year-old group. He knows Seungcheol is at his wit's end, they all are and is probably figuring out a way to express the group’s dissatisfaction at a later date.

They were in the middle of practice when Wonwoo saw the reactions, international fans angry and confused about their latest Going Seventeen episode. Jeonghan had kissed his temple, rubbed his arms comfortingly, trying to ease the nerves but he knew Wonwoo would have a hard time with it. The way the song had been normalized in South Korea made it difficult for any of them to know how hurtful the lyrics were to others, but Wonwoo is smart, quickly empathizing with his fans, understanding why they deserved an apology.

Jeonghan had accompanied Wonwoo to the offices earlier in the day, waiting in the hall as he asked their marketing director if he could apologize on his birthday V-Live. When Wonwoo walked out mere minutes later, he looked almost red with frustration, tears brimming at his eyes. Jeonghan nodded then looked at the floor, knowing.

Jeonghan could only follow Wonwoo silently back to the practice room, their relationship still hidden from any of the staff. He wanted to take the younger back to the dorms at that moment, order food, and cuddle the tears away. None of them have the right to feel this way, especially on one’s birthday.

As their day progressed, Wonwoo continued to shelter himself, even as all of the members made attempts to cheer him up. Jeonghan was already home when Wonwoo and Minghao left the company building, and when watching his boyfriend on his V-Live, it was obvious that there was a staff member directing the show. The tell-tale signs of Wonwoo fidgeting, continuing to watch a staff behind the camera, had Jeonghan on edge, wishing he was there to console the younger. Jeonghan was thankful Wonwoo had Myungho with him, knowing that if the birthday boy was alone it would be too much.

And now, as Wonwoo plays with the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt, not saying a word as he reflects on the day’s events. Wonwoo’s expression is hollow, tears drying on his cheeks from crying minutes ago.

“Wonwoo-ya...” Jeonghan started, brushing fallen hair from the younger’s face, “Do you want to talk about it?” Wonwoo swallows, shaking his head. Beyond just the two of them, all members felt as though they were merely robots to the company, a mutual understanding in their brotherhood. Instead, Wonwoo laughs lowly to himself, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever, you know,” Wonwoo jokes, intertwining their fingers.

“What do you mean?!” Jeonghan exclaims, laughing to himself. “I am the best boyfriend!” he continues, pronouncing each word with a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek

“You went online and made it about yourself! It’s my birthday!” Wonwoo is whining now, Jeonghan unable to help himself from wrapping himself around the younger. Even with their height difference, it makes Wonwoo feel small, something he loves.

“If it’s your birthday, then I get some of the attention as your boyfriend! It doesn’t matter if they don’t know!”

Wonwoo laughs for the first time that day, nose scrunching adorably. It pains Jeonghan, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to change the events of the week, make his boyfriend happy in the ways he deserves.

“Do you want your present, baby?” Jeonghan asks, and a small O forms on Wonwoo’s face, as if he were expecting nothing from the older. Jeonghan kisses him quickly before reaching under his pillow, pulling out a neatly wrapped box.

Jeonghan watches fondly as Wonwoo unwraps the gift carefully, he knows that it isn’t anything big, but will be meaningful to the birthday boy, especially after the rough week. Wonwoo gasps softly as he lifts the lid off of the box, unveiling a new collar and ears. He’s wordless as he fingers the smooth white velvet, admiring the heart-shaped ring in the center. Jeonghan is careful as he lifts the new pair of ears, a thin gold band decorated with small crystals. Wonwoo had complained the other ears he owned were too big and awkward, often falling off in the middle of a scene. 

Wonwoo is blushing as Jeonghan slips the ears on him, then rearranging the younger in his lap to help put on the collar.

“Do you want master to take care of you tonight, Kitten?” Jeonghan asks, understanding if the other didn’t want to engage in a full scene

“N-no. Want it to hurt. Want you, Hannie... Want master to make me feel good,” Wonwoo whimpers out, seeming to slip deeper into his headspace. 

“Anything for you kitten,” Jeonghan answers, kissing him before leaving the bed to go to his closet, reaching behind his sweaters for their toybox. Wonwoo’s eyes are glistening as he thinks deeply, trying to figure out what to do. Jeonghan pulls the box out, opening the lid to their collection of rings, paddles, ropes, and more. 

“Make yourself pretty for me, kitty,” Jeonghan instructs, taking out a paddle and two small massage devices he stole from the company. Wonwoo is quick to obey, shedding his clothes and folding them nicely before rearranging the pillows on the bed and positioning himself on all fours. Jeonghan is fond as he watches Wonwoo pull a cushion under his stomach, pale bottom presented high in the air. There are purple and red marks scattered across his thighs and ass, the marks Jeonghan has left, and it’s as though Wonwoo is showing them off, proud.

“Would you like your tail?”

Jeonghan is answered with a nod, Wonwoo’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. He takes out Wonwoo’s favorite, the first tail that he’s ever owned, plug heavy in his hand. Wonwoo is eyeing him with curiosity, probably wondering which toys Jeonghan plans to use on him, hoping to be rewarded for his birthday.

Jeonghan looks at the paddle, wondering if it’s something Wonwoo would want. The first time Wonwoo asked to be spanked, Jeonghan had been worried, even though it was only his hand. By the twentieth time the older’s palm had hit Wonwoo’s red cheeks, Wonwoo was in tears, crying from how good it was. Jeonghan couldn’t deny how powerful he felt, knowing it was  _ him _ that made Wonwoo feel like that, make the younger cry in pleasure from just the swat of his hand.

“One or two?”

Wonwoo’s eyes go wide, and Jeonghan waits patiently as the other thinks. Jeonghan knows Wonwoo likes the way the paddle makes him sore for days, always wanting help tending to the bruises. He thinks the massage devices would be fun too, imagining Wonwoo twitching from the heavy stimulation. Using them and then letting Wonwoo throw them away may give him sort of closure, give him the boost he needs to remain a “professional.”

“Two,” is the answer Jeonghan gets, even though he’s already made a decision. He’s silent as he tidies up, only taking what he needs and walking back to the bed. Jeonghan drops all but the white tail, matching the snug velvet around Wonwoo’s neck. He takes the bottle of lube from on top of the nightstand, opening it to drip the sticky substance on and inside of the younger, knowing Wonwoo likes it messy.

“You can make as much sound as you want tonight,” Jeonghan commands, his thought process focusing on how he wants to take his baby apart. The older is answered with a moan as he slides three fingers into him, Wonwoo still stretched out from being fucked awake in the morning. He only pumps them a few times before pulling out, picking up the plug with his clean hand and pressing it into his hole. Wonwoo moans softly, Jeonghan admiring as the sub swivels his hips, making the white tail follow. The visual is so enticing that Jeonghan can’t help himself when his hand meets the flesh, hard, red spreading across Wonwoo’s left asscheek.

“Color?”

“Green!” 

Jeonghan pulls away, reaching for the nipple clamps he had discarded on the bed earlier. Moving in front of Wonwoo, he takes the time to tease the small buds with his fingers, pinching and twisting until they’re pink and tender. Wonwoo whimpers, eyes full of need, staring at the clamps in Jeonghan’s hand, silently begging for him to put them on. Jeonghan obliges, gentle as he can when putting them on Wonwoo, who moans out each time.

Wonwoo is almost twitching when Jeonghan maneuvers him on his back, tail pressed into the bed. His eyes are focused as Jeonghan reaches for the massage packs, applying the sticky patch of one under Wonwoo’s belly, right above his leaking cock. Jeonghan swipes a bead of precum away with his thumb and takes the other pack, fastening over Wonwoo’s perineum, knowing how sensitive he is.

“Color?” Jeonghan asks once again, petting over Wonwoo’s twitching thighs. Wonwoo whines, desperate, and Jeonghan holds back until he’s answered with another “green”. Jeonghan is quick to shove his pants and underwear down, kicking them onto the floor.

Jeonghan is careful as he climbs up to straddle Wonwoo’s chest, the remotes for the massaging devices in one hand. As he settles himself, Jeonghan ensures that he snags the chain connecting the nipple clamp, tugging on the swollen buds, The sound Wonwoo lets out is one close to yell, arching up into the older. Jeonghan takes advantage of Wonwoo’s open mouth, sliding the head of his cock past the birthday boy’s lips.

Wonwoo is enthusiastic as he suckles on Jeonghan’s length, eyes fluttering closed. Jeonghan knows he’s only average in size, not what Wonwoo  _ truly _ craves. But in what he lacks, Jeonghan makes up for enthusiasm sliding in until he can't any further, cockhead hitting the back of Wonwoo’s throat. Wonwoo hums around him, appreciative, lack of gag reflex in his favor. Jeonghan takes advantage of his blissed-out state, choosing to switch both massagers on to a medium speed. 

Wonwoo sputters around Jeonghan, the latter showing no mercy as he continues to grind his cock into the other’s throat. It happens in a second - Wonwoo pulling off with a yell, body spasming as he orgasms without warning, cum staining the massage device.

“I-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to come!” Wonwoo gasps out, trying to catch his breath. Jeonghan snarls offended that his kitten disobeyed standard rules. 

“What a bad kitten,” Jeonghan scolds. He doesn’t know what overcomes him, hand meeting Wonwoo’s face in a swift motion. His mouth opens, feeling absolutely terrible, ready to take care of the younger. In all of their scenes, Jeonghan had only messed around with Wonwoo’s body, avoiding the idol’s delicate features. His thoughts are interrupted by the loud moan that falls from Wonwoo’s mouth, tongue hanging out from being slapped. The visual is lewd, Wonwoo panting as he absorbs everything that’s happened in the last minute, yet still yearning for  _ more _ . Jeonghan obliges, grabbing the younger by the nape of his neck and forcing eye contact. 

“What happens when kitty breaks the rules? Huh?” Jeonghan asks, almost feral. He wants to take Wonwoo apart until he’s in pieces, show no mercy for the birthday boy, but they still have practice the next evening. Wonwoo needs to be able to dance, not limp around the practice room.

“K-Kitty gets punished,” Wonwoo whimpers, beginning to twitch from the unrelenting pleasure. Jeonghan turns the massage devices on to their highest setting, Wonwoo crying out in overstimulation. He counts down from twenty, watching Wonwoo’s body tremble under the vibrations. Jeonghan turns the devices down to their lowest setting, and looks back to see Wonwoo’s cock already leaking.

“Since you’ve already spoiled your birthday present, Master’s gonna have to give you another one,” Jeonghan says firmly, tone dry. He reaches back, pulling on the chain laying across Wonwoo’s chest, “Can kitty take it?”

Wonwoo mewls, knowing he’s already come once in the morning, not sure if he has a third in him. Jeonghan reaches behind himself, swiping up the cum on two fingers, and presses them into Wonwoo’s mouth. The latter is diligent in cleaning them, swiping his tongue, and swallowing with pride. Wonwoo is still moving under him, overstimulated, and Jeonghan feels as though he could take it, turning the strength of the devices back up.

Jeonghan climbs off, getting on his knees, “On all fours, kitten. Master’s going to fuck your mouth,” he commands. Wonwoo is eager, rolling over to be in the position Jeonghan had asked for. Wonwoo’s tail swishes behind him as he crawls over to his dom, thighs, and ass twitching from the constant vibrations. Jeonghan notices how Wonwoo is growing hard again already, length bobbing along proudly.

As soon as Wonwoo is positioned in front of him, tongue hanging out of his mouth, Jeonghan grabs a handful of hair on the back of his boyfriend’s hair and thrusts in. The ears on Wonwoo’s head go askew, headband starting to slip off and Jeonghan uses his free hand to push it back into place. Wonwoo looks delectable, choking on his dick as if it were his last meal, eyes hazy from lust. If Jeonghan wanted to, he could probably do  _ anything _ to him, and Wonwoo would agree, trusting him. But Jeonghan stays on track, pulling his hips back to thrust in repeatedly, the sound coming from Wonwoo’s throat filthy.

Wonwoo’s head is tilted back slightly, continuing to take what Jeonghan gives him. Jeonghan grabs the remote again, turning the massage pack behind Wonwoo’s balls to the highest setting. A spasm runs up Wonwoo’s spine, Jeonghan drops the remote in favor of petting down the other’s arms, trying to soothe him through the pleasure. He continues to thrust into the tight,  _ wet _ , heat, feeling the warmth in his stomach start to build. Jeonghan threads his hands into Wonwoo’s hair, careful of the ears, losing himself in the promise of orgasm. When Jeonghan cums hard down Wonwoo’s throat, the latter swallows eagerly lashes fluttering in gratitude.

Jeonghan turns off the massage devices and pulls out, pulling his lover’s head up to decorate it with kisses. He rubs the back of Wonwoo’s neck, massaging gently, and is endeared by the way Wonwoo leans into it. Wonwoo is almost purring, like a kitten who finally got its milk, and Jeonghan is nearly disgusted by how cute he finds it.

“Feeling okay, baby?” Jeonghan questions, pressing more kisses to Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo nods, finally opening his eyes, probably too deep in subspace to form words. He swivels his hips, tail flowing behind him, inviting Jeonghan for more. Jeonghan reaches behind the younger, fingers on the base of the plug and presses down, making Wonwoo keen.

“Does my precious kitten want his master’s cock?”

Wonwoo answers with a loud meow, hips pressing back against Jeonghan’s hand. He grips where the tail meets metal, slowly pulling the plug from the younger and tossing it on the floor. He’ll have to clean that up later. Jeonghan kisses Wonwoo’s head one last time before pulling away to get behind him. Wonwoo’s chest falls to the bed, but he keeps his hips up, presenting himself for his dom.

Jeonghan smacks Wonwoo’s ass twice before lining the head of his cock with the younger’s puckering hole. He slides the tip in and stops, growling when Wonwoo pushes back, desperate for Jeonghan to be inside. 

“Such a slutty kitty…” Jeonghan mumbles, snapping his hips forward and making Wonwoo cry out. His chest meets Wonwoo’s back, grinding his hips in as deep as he can. Wonwoo moans, yelping when Jeonghan tugs on the forgotten chain, nipples tender as ever.

Jeonghan is pleased with the full-body shudder that passes through Wonwoo, letting go to hold onto the birthday boy’s hips. He pulls his hips back and drives forward again, setting a steady pace with his thrusts. Wonwoo’s head is bobbing with each one, ears still poking out through his messy hair. Jeonghan reaches for the remotes again before pulling both of them into a kneeling position, sweat-slick skin pressed together.

He peers over Wonwoo’s shoulder, fascinated by how his cock is dripping against his thigh. Jeonghan turns the massage packs back on to their highest setting and drops the remote to get a grip on the younger. With each thrust Jeonghan makes now, Wonwoo is moaning, head lolled back against the older’s shoulder. 

Jeonghan can tell his sub is close again, by the way, the kitten arches his back, trying to get away from the immense pleasure.

“Wanna come?” Jeonghan asks, nearly out of breath. He’s so focused on making Wonwoo feel good and wants to give him an orgasm that’s unforgettable.

Wonwoo nods desperately, moaning loud enough to fill the entire dorm. Jeonghan is glad none of the members are home, as he and his boyfriend would never hear the end of it.

“Come, kitten,” is all Jeonghan says before Wonwoo snaps, letting out a yell. 

His orgasm is intense, full-body spasms running through Wonwoo as he comes dry. Jeonghan knows it’s probably painful, running his hands up and down his flank, kissing his boyfriend’s nape tenderly as he rides the waves. Jeonghan catches Wonwoo before he falls forward, pulling out as gentle as he can to lay him back on the pillows.

Wonwoo’s eyes are fluttered shut, an orgasm so intense he’s blacked out, and Jeonghan takes care in removing the ears from his head. Jeonghan is cautious in arranging his boyfriend's limbs, trying to make him comfortable. He presses a kiss to the birthday boy’s forehead and whispers how beautiful he is, even if the younger can’t hear him. 

Attending to his own arousal isn’t important to Jeonghan, catching his breath as he continues to decorate his lover in tender kisses and praise. Jeonghan is careful as he removes the nipple clamps, leaving a tender kiss to each sore bud. The massage pack on Wonwoo’s crotch is caked in semen, and that’s what Pledis deserves if he’s being honest. Jeonghan removes both from Wonwoo’s body, tossing them on the floor next to the plug. He gets up to go to the bathroom, coming back with warm washcloths to wipe Wonwoo down, knowing that they could take a shower together later. 

Exhaustion seeps at his bones from the day, and one he ensures the younger is clean, Jeonghan pulls Wonwoo’s body close. Jeonghan continues to murmur how much he loves his boyfriend as his eyelids get heavy, sleep overtaking him.

—— 

It’s 5 in the morning when Wonwoo stirs against him, Jeonghan waking up with a startle. He presses a kiss to the younger’s lips and threads a hand through Wonwoo’s hair, gentle. 

“How are you feeling?” Jeonghan whispers, aware his roommates are probably back by this hour. “You’ve been out for a few hours,” he continues with a giggle, continuing to stroke his lover’s hair tenderly.

Wonwoo smiles, pushing his head into Jeonghan’s touch and sighs happily. He observes as Wonwoo reaches for his own neck, fingering the collar still resting there.

“I feel good, Hyung, thank you,” Wonwoo says, and Jeonghan can tell it’s the truth. Jeonghan presses another kiss to his lover’s lips and looks over to the pile of toys on the floor. 

“You can throw those away if you want, Wonwoo-ya. I don’t think PD-nim is going to want them back anyway,” Jeonghan laughs, pointing to the ruined massage packs.

Wonwoo nods, confident, and looks up at Jeonghan as if he was his entire world. Jeonghan would be shy if any of the other members saw them like this, knowing they would be teased for how in love they are.

“I’ll do it when my legs work again. How am I supposed to go to rehearsal like this?” Wonwoo complains.

Jeonghan laughs, kissing Wonwoo again, “You go to practice like this all the time, you  _ like _ the way it hurts.” Jeonghan is teasing, and gives the younger a look, fond, “C’mon, we need to shower, then we can go back to sleep,” he says.

Wonwoo nods, groaning quietly as he sits up. The two exchange soft giggles as they take their time in heading to the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone else up.

As Jeonghan rinses his baby’s hair, careful not to get the suds in his eyes, he can’t wait for the time they’ll be able to love each other freely. Away from the staff, the media, and the fans. He doesn’t know when that day will come, if ever, but it won’t fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always.
> 
> Find me on twitter @softdomshua!


End file.
